


Migrate with the Birds

by coolkidseathere



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blowjobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demons, Devils, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Witchcraft, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidseathere/pseuds/coolkidseathere
Summary: Aziraphale and his insanely religious "life partner" Gabriel move to a new town. However, Aziraphale gets shaken up when he meets a devil worshiping witch named Anthony J. Crowley. How can these three coexist? Trick question: they can't!*The homophobic things said in this work are actually things I've heard amoungst family and friends*
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Migrate with the Birds

**Author's Note:**

> My first Good Omens fanfic. I'm extremely excited, and I really hope you all love it, please let me know what you think! Also, I'm dyslexic, so let me know if there are any gramatical or spelling errors that really bother you, and I'll fix them.

Well, it was moving day. Aziraphale idled in the empty house, sitting on his suitcase and skimming a book he'd already read 1,000 times over, while occasionally looking up to make sure his reality was just that; a reality at all. He couldn't believe for the life of him that he was moving for the 3rd time this year. Gabriel had already gone ahead a few days before him, saying he wanted to set up their new place and make it livable so that Aziraphale would feel at home once he arrived. Gabriel had also said this would be the last road trip. That he'd finally found a place for them to call a permanent home. Aziraphale surely hoped he was being truthful.

If the bookworm were being honest, he didn't want to move this time. He didn't want to move the last couple of times either. He loved his town in Newport, Wales. Didn't want to live anywhere else, really. The land their home sat on was gorgeous, full of greenery and cattle. Even an occasional sheep that he could gaze at and wish he could cuddle with. The sky seemed to stretch for eons, and everything always seemed to be so sparkly, in his eyes . It also just so happened to be the place they'd stayed the longest, so that helped quite a bit. Aziraphale was officially attached.

But, sadly, here he was instead, book in hand, about to give up his three bedroom home for a one bedroom apartment in SoHo. What in the world did he look like moving to that party town anyways? Like a fool, that's what! He was better than that; he was a hardworking scholar for all's sake! Not some 20 something boy looking to bum his next free pint. It was Gabriel who was adamant on moving there. "So many lost souls to convert," he'd said, "think of the people we'd be saving!" Aziraphale understood the sentiment, and agreed that they would be doing a great deed of God's work.

You see, he and Gabriel were devout Christians, devoting their every waking breath to their religion. It was their job to convert non-believers, and to help them see Their light. The both of them were actually rather good at what they did, especially Aziraphale. He used the innocent charm he didn’t know he had to help people see the light. All of that was lovely. Mainly though, he just wanted to make Gabriel happy, because he loved him with everything he could possibly contain inside of himself. And if happiness to Gabriel right now was moving away, then away Aziraphale would go.

His thoughts were cut short when his phone buzzed in his pant suit pocket. He took it out and flipped the front up. A flip phone in 2020? Who would even dare? Aziraphale and Gabriel, that's who.

**Gabriel: The car is outside. Don't make him wait too long.**

**Aziraphale: Okay. See you soon.**

With that, Aziraphale slapped the phone closed and shoved it back in his pocket. This was it. The final view of the home that would no longer be his before he moved, yet again. He would've started crying, had he not heard the honking of the car just on the outside. Clearing his throat, he grabbed his luggage that had made an awfully uncomfortable seat, and wheeled it out of the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The ride was rather peaceful, Aziraphale admitted to himself. Gabriel wanted him to fly to their new town to get there faster, but his partner absolutely despised flying. Afraid he might fall. No, instead he'd much rather drive. Or in this case, be driven. Gabriel had an endless amount of personal drivers, so getting one to take Aziraphale was no problem. He always tried to make small talk with them, but they wouldn't ever respond. He figured he must be incapable of saying the right things.

It took about three hours, but he made it to the apartment building in one piece! There was a point where a lunatic almost crashed into the car, but other than that, he was still alive. Aziraphale got his luggage out of the trunk and, the second that he did, the driver took off. "How rude," Aziraphale mumbled. He straightened up his off-white suit jacket and looked up towards the building. It was all washed out red brick, but it had somewhat of a beautiful quality to it that he just couldn't explain.

"Aziraphale!"

Hm? Who could be calling him. No one knew him here. He looked slightly to the left, and saw that the 2nd window to the right was perched open outward, light beams bouncing off of it from the afternoon sun. He also noticed a familiar head sticking out of it, looking rather annoyed.

There he was; Aziraphale's love. Slicked back brown hair, expensive navy blue three piece suit, strong hands gripping the windowsill. Aziraphale couldn't help but smile and swoon.

"Yes, darling?"

"Get up here! You need to unpack your stuff!"

"Oh? I thought you'd unpacked everything."

"Uh, yeah. All my stuff and the junk that goes everywhere else. But you have the most things, so it’s only fair you put them away yourself. C'mon!"

He shut the window. Aziraphale sighed into the wind and trekked his way into his new building, some rocks from the pavement getting stuck in the grooves of his shiny shoes. The air inside was cold, and didn’t feel very welcoming. But up the stairs he went, clinking and clanking his ridiculously heavy suitcase.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Their flat, to Aziraphale's surprise, was quite spacious for a one bedroom. He set his bulky luggage by the door and made his way into the granite and stainless steel covered kitchen, where Gabriel was standing by the stove, having a cup of hot chocolate. Aziraphale knew that intoxicating smell anywhere!

"Oh, love, I'm so glad to see you!"

He wrapped his arms around the taller man, placing his face in the crook of his neck.

"Aziraphale, you're gonna make me spill my drink!"

"Forget the drink, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"It's been 3 days."

"That's ages to me, darling!"

Aziraphale placed a kiss to Gabriel's temple, and he removed himself from the white haired man's grip rather briskly. He put his back against the wall on the very opposite side of where Aziraphale was standing, sipping his cup again. He made a satisfied ‘hm’ sound before he continued talking.

"Alright, I get it, calm down. You need to put your stuff away so there'll be space in the bedroom to sleep. Right now it looks like a zoo stampede through there, and you know how I can't stand clutter. And not only that, I had to sleep on the couch last night because you just had to have so much more junk than you need.”

Most of Aziraphale’s so-called “junk” consisted of suits and dress clothes that his partner had bought for him. Gabriel always said he dressed too country for his own good, and that no college educated man should be seen as such. Aziraphale hadn’t seen anything wrong with it, as that’s just the way he’d dressed all his life. But over the 5 years he and Gabriel had been in the “relationship,” he’s changed looks quite a bit for him.

"Of course, how silly of me! I’m sorry, I’ll move everything in a jiffy. Oh, and... um... I'm sorry to ask but... before I do… is it possible… um… may I have a cup of drinking chocolate?"

Gabriel eyed him sharply. He set his mug down and crossed his arms.

"Aziraphale, what did I tell you about--"

"I know, I know, but I've been really good! I've already lost half a stone! I believe that rounds up to about 8 pounds."

"Yeah? Well, I can't tell. Get a glass of water."

Aziraphale shrunk into himself and lowered his head.

“But I’m tired of water. I’ve drank nothing but water for the past month now. Can’t I indulge, just a bit?”

“Gluttony is sinful, and by the look of your gut, you’ve been committing that sin for much too long.”

“But I’m not—“

“Are you denying the Divine word? Are you ACTUALLY DENYING GOD?!”

Aziraphale hated when he yelled, it always brought up bad memories. But it never failed to make his eyes well up with tears. Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

“Oh Aziraphale, don’t make me suffer by hearing you cry. You know how obnoxious you sound.”

"Sorry… I'll just go and unpack."

He turned quickly on his heels and opened a few wrong doors until he found the bedroom.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ As he was moving things around and putting them in their rightful places, he couldn't help but let his inner thoughts wander. **It was absolutely ridiculous for you to ask for drinking chocolate, Aziraphale. Do you ever think?! Gabriel is only trying to help you, and you go against him by being a pest! And then you dare to almost start crying? You’re disgusting! A disgrace! Honestly, you should apologize, and you know you should. I pray he forgives you.**

His conscience had won, once again. It always had.

After finishing what seemed like years of organizing his belongings, he finally finished putting items away and went out of the bedroom door, seeing Gabriel sitting on the white faux-leather couch in their beautiful new living room, watching a prayer program on the television. Aziraphale sat down to the left of him, and turned toward the man who occupied his thoughts all times of day.

"Darling, I--"

"Hush, Aziraphale! Can't you hear that they're preaching the word?"

"I know, but I have something important to say."

"There's nothing more important than the sermon. You of all people should know that."

"I just wanted to apologize. But if this isn't a good time--"

The T.V. went mute.

"I'm listening."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier, about the drinking chocolate. I should've just dropped it when you said no, but instead I argued. I wasn't behaving like myself, and for that I'm truly sorry. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Gabriel gave a satisfied chuckle.

"Well Aziraphale, God forgives all. So I shall follow in Their footsteps and forgive you, too."

"Oh-oh thank you!"

"You know that I say what I say because I know what's best for you, and what will positively benefit your life."

"Yes, my love. Of course you do, I've never doubted it."

"Because you've been so gracious," his voice lowered, "you should get a reward."

Aziraphale smiled adorably.

"Really?"

"Yes, definitely. You've earned it for learning from your mistake."

Gabriel took Aziraphale's hand and placed it on his crotch, where his pants had grown awfully tight.

"Oh..."

"Put your mouth on me, Aziraphale." His sweaty hand fiddled with the zipper, but Gabriel grabbed it.

"Shame on you! You know we have to pray for forgiveness from Them first!"

"Of course, I was just about to!"

That was an absolute lie, but Gabriel didn't have to know everything. The two of them got on their knees, making sure to avoid hitting the coffee table that sat just in front of the couch, and pressed their hands together in a prayer motion, facing each other. Gabriel led, as usual.

"Dear God, please grant forgiveness upon us, for the activity in which we are about to partake is one that is most sinful. Fellatio, dear God, homosexual fellatio. One of the most blasphemous perversions of all. Please God, send upon us clean and healthy minds, as ours are dirty and full of disgusting matter. Help us rid ourselves of these ways. Only you, oh glorious God, can save us now. For we are soon to be cast in Satan's grimy claws. Amen."

Gabriel did this every time.

"Say Amen, Aziraphale. Allow God to heal you."

"Um, yes, Amen. Thank you, God."

"Praise God."

Before Aziraphale knew it, Gabriel was back on the couch like nothing had even happened. Like he didn't just call the two of them perverts and sexual deviants.

"You may proceed, Aziraphale."

**Of course I may.**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Ah, fuck! Your mouth is incredible, 'Zira! Don't fucking stop!"

Aziraphale was lifeless. Just as he always was whenever they did this, bobbing his head almost mechanically. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate his lover's body. Oh, anything but that. There was just... nothing in it for him. Besides feeling his hair get painfully ripped out by Gabriel's humongous hands tangled in his curls, it was rather a lackluster experience. He felt selfish for thinking this, though. Shouldn't his love's pleasure alone be enough for the both of them to enjoy. He thought so, but for some reason it never was. But he became an expert in faking like it was. He was so good, in fact, that not only did he fool Gabriel into thinking he enjoyed this experience just as much as he did, but he even fooled himself. The façade he's created was a genius one.

As Gabriel's hips bucked, Aziraphale let his darling boy fuck his throat. Thank goodness he had no gag reflex, because he was very rough when he started to get close, grabbing Aziraphale's head with a great force and holding it absolutely still.

"Oh, I'm getting close! I'm getting so fucking close! You want me to cum down your throat? Hm? Want me to release myself down your whore of a throat?"

Neither of them were entirely sure why he even asked, as they both knew he was gonna do it anyway, regardless of what Aziraphale had to say about it. The bucking got quicker, and the man on his sore knees just wanted this to end. So he began to fake a few moans around his dick, swirling his slick tongue along the head. The vibrations sending feelings of bliss straight through him. Within a few seconds of that, nothing but hot, salty cum could be tasted. The evidence of their endeavor then swallowed by yours truly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ With Gabriel fast asleep, pants left around his ankles, Aziraphale had absolutely nothing to do. He decided to go exploring in his new town. He wrote Gabriel a note telling him where he was going, just in case he was still gone whenever he got up.

The simple, touristy looking man stumbled upon the streets of SoHo, tripping over nothing and giggling at himself, blushing whenever an onlooker would make a face. After a bit of exploring (which there wasn’t much of because most of these places were bars, and he refused to sully his body with alcohol. Gabriel would have a heart attack for sure if he came home smelling of bourbon!), he'd finally found a library, his favorite place to retreat to during the day. The sun was beginning to set, so if he wanted to get any new reading done, he'd have to hurry inside.

Goodness, this library was magnificent! There were three floors, each with a sign next to their designated staircase. Floor 1: General Library. Floor 2: Electronic Library. Floor 3: Study/Silent Library (Protected by sound proof glass. Please do not touch, as we'd like to keep it clean). Aziraphale couldn't be more amazed. He just about ran up to the front desk, tripping of course, and paced his hands neatly on the pinewood.

"Yes, um... hello! I would like to acquire a library card, please!"

He couldn't smile harder if he tried, he was so happy. The old man behind the desk nodded his head, not looking the least bit impressed.

"Right, well, today you can check out up to three books without a library card. When you come to return your books, your card will be waiting for you. Can I get a name?"

"Aziraphale. No surname, sir."

"How could you possibly not have a surname?"

"I've devoted myself to God. I gave up such a possession. I only belong to Them now, no one else. Surnames carry too much ownership, I feel."

"... okay. Pin?"

"Hmm... 6000."

"Alright. And address?"

The man's eyes drooped far beyond their sockets. Aziraphale spelled out the street name and number of his residence.

"Happy reading."

"Thank you, sir!"

Skipping away from the desk, Aziraphale headed straight for the romance novels. They were a guilty pleasure of his. Gabriel didn't approve, as he said they were filthy and full of sin. He wasn't wrong, most of the ones that grabbed Aziraphale's attention were awfully filthy. But he, for some reason unknown to him, kept reading them. He'd chosen a book called 'The Dirty Secrets of a Soon-to-be Heiress.' **How scandalous!**

_… The two of them met in the damp corridor, hidden under the estate. The only light was given by the torches that always seemed to be lit. Their silhouettes danced upon each other. Body on body, mouth on mouth, hand on hand. Suddenly, Lily pushed him away, tears plaguing her eyes._

_“_ _No Samuel, I can’t do this anymore! I’m nobility for God’s sake, and I’m… engaged.”_

_“_ _Engaged to a man you care nothing for. You barely even know him!”_

_“I must marry him, can’t you see? It’s my sole duty to keep the family line pure, inheritance depends on it. I must give him a son.”_

_“Why not give me a son. Or a daughter. Or nothing at all! I don’t bloody care, Lilly, I want you terribly!”_

_S_ _amuel interlocked their fingers._

_“Can’t you understand that you’re killing me?”_

_“_ _Samuel… you’re a rebel. A thief! How could I possibly run off with you when I have riches beyond my wildest dreams promised to me, with a simple exchanging of vows?”_

_Samuel couldn’t help but laugh, the sound ringing on the dingy walls._

_“You’re the biggest thief of them all, love. You’ve stolen my heart--”_

Hm? Does he hear someone talking in his direction? Who could possibly be speaking to Aziraphale at a time like this? He briefly looked up from his book.

There, in front of him, he saw a tall, thin man with the tightest black jeans and t-shirt Aziraphale had even seen. Accompanied by voluminous shoulder length dark red hair, and black shades that he was wearing inside for some reason, he had two grey books in his grasp. He was standing in the darkness, staring into the light. Almost as if he was afraid to go any closer to it.

“I-I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I said I can tell that book is going down like a led balloon. Your mouth’s been open for about 2 hours now.”

What?! Two hours?! Had he really been there that long?!

“Oh… well, yes. It is, rather. Wait, has it actually been two hours?”

“Yep! You didn’t notice they started turning the lights off? You’re sitting under the only one that’s still on. Looks like you’ve got a halo!”

Aziraphale looked up towards the circular light that was shining a beam down on him. He couldn’t help but blush, feeling embarrassed. Books did that to him, made him forget about anything and everything around him. Gabriel was probably worried. **Oh Aziraphale, why are you so careless?!**

“Why didn’t they kick me out?”

“Eh, the owner doesn’t give a fuck who’s here after hours. The door automatically locks behind you, so technically, you’re a closer that he doesn’t have to pay. Congrats!”

“Oh… I see. Goodness, the time ran from me.”

“You’re not from around here, are you? I’ve never seen you before.”

“N-no, I’m not. I just moved here today with my… friend.”

“You don’t strike me as the type to willingly move here. Welcome anyways, I guess.”

“What are you here so late for?”

“Same thing as you; to find some books to read.”

“Yes, of course. I’m so sorry, that was rather foolish of me to ask.”

“Hey, it’s not a big deal at all, don’t apologize. What’s your name, by the way?”

As Aziraphale’s mouth moved to answer his question, his cell phone rang loudly. He gave the man a silent ‘sorry’ look before he picked it up.

_**“** _ _**Hello?”** _

_**“Aziraphale, where in the world are you?!”** _

_**“I’m sorry, darling, I.. um… got lost exploring the city.”** _

_**“The least you could do is warn me before you go running away!”** _

_**“I didn’t run away, and I left you a note on the--”** _

_**“No, Aziraphale, you’re supposed to VERBALLY tell me where you’re going!”** _

_**“But you were asleep, and you hate when I wake you up.”** _

_**“Don’t you dare turn this around on me to make me sound like an idiot! Get home right now, Aziraphale!”** _

_***Click*** _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Aziraphale let out a sound that was half sigh, half groan. The man was still standing there, shifting feet as if he urgently had something to do.

“Sorry, I have to go. Have a great night.”

With those final words, Aziraphale ran out into the night, leaving the red-headed man behind, just as he would a distant memory.


End file.
